The present invention generally relates to centrifuges and in particular to a centrifuge enabling automatic discharge of solids that accumulate during separation.
Many different types of centrifugal separators are known for separating heterogeneous mixtures into components based on specific gravity. A heterogeneous mixture, which may also be referred to as feed material or feed liquid, is injected into a rotating bowl of the separator. The bowl rotates at high speeds and forces particles of the mixture, having a higher specific gravity, to separate from the liquid by sedimentation. As a result, a dense solids cake compresses tightly against the surface of the bowl, and the clarified liquid, or “centrate”, forms radially inward from the solids cake. The bowl may rotate at speeds sufficient to produce forces 20,000 times greater than gravity to separate the solids from the centrate.
The solids accumulate along the wall of the bowl, and the centrate is drained off. Once it is determined that a desired amount of the solids has been accumulated, the separator is placed in a discharge mode. In one such discharge mode, a scraper blade extending the length of the rotating bowl is placed in a scraping position against the separator wall and the bowl is rotated at a low scraping speed. Then, a radial-motion scraper scrapes the solids from the sides of the bowl, and they fall toward a solids collecting outlet. However, such a radial-motion scraper does not effectively remove wet or sticky solids which may have a consistency like that of peanut butter. In such instances, the sticky solids remain stuck on the scraper blades or fall from the wall and then reattach to the blades before reaching the collecting outlet. As a result, the solids recovery yield is reduced and the remaining solids undesirably contaminate the separator.
An additional important consideration in the design of centrifugal separators is to minimize vibration and other ill effects of operation at high rotational speeds. The separator bowl and its mounting structure form a mechanical unit having inherent resonant or “critical” speeds which are preferably avoided during operation. An additional consideration is potential for axial movement of the separator bowl, for example in the presence of imbalance or the motion of liquid axial waves in the bowl, which can result in unstable operation.